


Entre Alfas

by princerumati



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cheating, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princerumati/pseuds/princerumati
Summary: Yuri tiene un alfa y otro alfa lo quiere como su omega.





	Entre Alfas

Los gemidos y jadeos se escuchan en toda la habitación, el omega intenta callarlos pero no puede hacerlo, la sensación de la gran y gruesa polla embistiendo contra él, haciendo que su espalda quede pegada contra la pared haciendo creer que aquel miembro lo sostuviera, lo cual parece verdad porque las manos de su alfa están a los lados de su cabeza contra la pared de baldosas azules, mientras penetra en aquel anillo apretado de músculos, chilla cuando siente el miembro ir un poco más (si es que es posible) en su interior.

—¡Más!— besa el cuello del rubio, y el ruso hace lo que le pide su japonés, que gime extasiado cuando siente como el ritmo aumenta y parece despedazar su interior con aquel indicio de dolor. —¡Yura, si!— el alfa se restriega contra su cuello, queriendo marcarlo con su olor. Ambos no se han desvestido, sólo lo suficiente para que el rubio pudiera adentrarse a su caliente interior. Siguen con la ropa del entrenamiento, ambos vestidos de negro y con las mangas arremangadas, hace calor en aquel pequeño cubículo de aquel baño.

Yuri Plisetsky y Yuuri Katsuki, son pupilos del alfa Viktor Nikiforov, ambos con diecinueve y lo suficiente hormonados para tener uno rápido entre el descanso. Son amantes oficiales desde el año pasado por accidente del asiático, ya saben, el olvido del supresor, celo, alfa, lo usual. Más bien desde que el japonés necesita a alguien que se encargue de sus celos.

En este momento nadie está en celo, pero a ambos les gusta el sexo y se provocan entre sí.

—¡Más fuerte!— el japonés se aferra fuertemente a la espalda del ruso cuando se siente llegar.

—Mierda— jadeó Yurio cuando siente a las paredes de su ano ajustarse a su miembro, exigiéndole correrse, estaba a segundos de salirse pero las piernas de Yuuri se ciñieron alrededor de su cintura.

—¡Hazlo dentro!— el rubio cumple lo pedido después de unas diez penetraciones más.

Cuando su entrenador, Viktor, los ve salir más descansados y saciados, exceptuando el japonés que caminaba como Bambi recién nacido, sonríe. Ellos creen que él no sabe que son amantes, pero sus alumnos son tan obvios que dan pena. Cuando ambos desaparecen por cuatro o cinco días, sabe que están follando en el departamento del rubio, pasando el celo del omega japonés.

Es una lástima para él que tiene una fijación por Yuuri, lo quiere como su omega, sabe que no está marcado y que con solo un movimiento podría arrebatárselo al rubio pero esperaría... después de todo desde que Yuuri Katsuki tiene quince años ha sido muy paciente.

Después de todo, Viktor y el japonés viven juntos, él es su tutor.

—¡Vamos a almorzar!— exclama con su típica sonrisa y su voz cantarina, abrazando al japonés, adelantándose a salir ignorando la mirada de furia del alfa menor.

—¡Espera, viejo!

—¡Recoge las cosas, Yurio!— le grita— ¡Te esperamos allá!— le gritó saliendo del recinto.

—Maldito viejo— sólo coge las cosas de su japonés y las propias, olvidándose a propósito las del alfa mayor.

Yuuri y él son alumnos de Viktor desde que ambos tenían quince, la rivalidad era palpable entre ellos (más que nada del rubio) y fue en unas de sus competiciones en las que el cerdito se lució lo suficiente para que el ruso olvidara aquella linea divisoria que trazo entre ellos, comenzando su amistad que culminaría dos años y medio después, con él arremetiendo fuertemente contra el apretado canal del omega japonés, dando paso a otro tipo de relación.

(*)

Viktor y Yuuri están en el local, ambos han pedido pasta y conversan sobre el entrenamiento.

—¿Qué quieres comer hoy? Hoy iré al mercado— le pregunta el alfa, el nipón se encoge de hombros.

—No lo sé, algo que no sea tan pesado, realmente me encantaría entrar en el traje para la competencia.

Viktor asiente. —Entonces trataré de hacer algo liviano pero rico— el mayor sabía cómo se ponía Yuuri unos días antes de una competencia y prefería estar a su lado controlando que comiera cada comida.

—Sí, sería bueno— le regaló una sonrisa tímida.

—¿Qué han apostado con Yurio ésta vez? — antes de competir, apostaban entre ellos lo que el ganador y el perdedor tenían que hacer.

Enseguida Yuuri se puso colorado y su mano instintivamente va hacia su cuello, la sonrisa en el rostro del ruso mayor desaparece dejando paso a la creciente intranquilidad.

—Cerdo— llama el rubio, apareciendo y tendiéndole su bolsa, el japonés le sonríe mientras le hace lugar a su lado.

Yuri y Yuuri, charlan entre ellos haciendo caso omiso al ruso mayor que se encuentra extrañamente callado.

Cuando salen del local y vuelven a entrenar, el platinado no les habla hasta lo justo y necesario.

Su humor regresa cuando ya es la hora de irse y el rubio y el moreno se despiden, Yuuri toma lugar al lado de Viktor, yendo al departamento de éste.

Mientras Yuuri está bañándose, el ruso aprovecha para ir a comprar los ingredientes para su cena de esa noche.

Cuando vuelve, Yuuri se encuentra en boxers y su camiseta de dormir, el platino abre su boca sorprendido y, bueno, excitado...

¿Acaso quiere que lo viole?

En segundos cruzan por su cabeza escenas no aptas para niñas pervertidas, en donde él lo folla contra el suelo, o el sillón o la mesa o la silla, pared.

Parpadea, volviendo a la triste realidad.

El chico lo mira inocente y le habla sobre cosas que no llegan a su cabeza porque probablemente sus neuronas están completamente fundidas. Asiente a lo que sea que dice y escapa a la cocina, buscando recuperar el oxígeno que no llego a su cerebro.

Cenan con tranquilidad, hablan sobre la competencia que tiene Yurio a la mañana y los posibles resultados.

—Yurio es muy bueno en lo que hace, dejando de lado la apuesta, sin duda ganará. Ha perfeccionado su delicadeza, cualquiera puede creerlo un ágape sin conocer su verdadera personalidad.

—Logró conectar con el amor— dice ausente el ruso. Sabe la razón de ese cambio abrupto en el rubio.

—Quién sabe— se encoge de hombros y come un poco de pollo. —Lo bueno es que tengo un día más para poder calmar mis nervios.

—Sí... estaré apoyándote como siempre— le sonríe, Yuuri le devuelve el gesto.

—Eso me encantaría— bebe el agua y se va a lavar su plato. —Me iré a dormir temprano, buenas noches— le dice una vez termina. El ruso asiente.

—Buenas noches, Yuuri.

(*)

Son las dos a.m cuando entra en la habitación de su alumno y lo ve profundamente dormido, ha sido un día bastante largo, pero sabe que ese omega de hoy no pasa. No puede permitir que Yurio lo marque.

Desde que tiene veintisiete ha esperado por hacer un movimiento, ahora a sus treinta y uno, sabe que es ahora o nunca.

Se acerca y se sienta a su lado, espera alguna reacción, no hay ninguna. Inspecciona el rostro de facciones delicadas, las pestañas largas enmarcan sus párpados, su cabello bruno y desarreglado cae en ondas al frente y costados de su rostro. Sus labios cereza llaman a esa parte animal de Viktor, tentándolo a actuar. Se imagina como lucirán esos labios alrededor de su pene. O la mirada teñida de lujuria cuando se corra en todo su rostro. Yuuri es perfecto para Viktor, en más sentidos de los que nadie imaginaría jamás.

Es demasiado hermoso para el ruso.

Lo suficientemente hermoso para hacer que haga lo que está a punto de hacer.

Por favor, perdóname cuando todo haya pasado. Prometo hacerte feliz...una vez que seas mi compañero.

Suspira y besa su mejilla, muy lentamente sin urgencia regala besos a su mentón, cuello y clavícula. Sin premura levanta la camiseta, dejando a la vista sus pezones rosados. Su piel lampiña y pálida, quiere dejar marcas. Quiere ser rudo.

Su lengua acaricia aquellas pequeñas protuberancias, dándoles atención, lamiendo primero para luego succionar y mordisquear, la respiración de ambos se vuelve irregular. Yuuri no despierta... aún. Y el ruso se vuelve más osado, dando pequeños besos a su pecho y vientre, haciendo un camino hacia aquella v.

El platinado se remueve en su lugar a causa de la erección punzante que tiene en sus pantalones de dormir, acaricia el pene del otro por sobre los boxers, haciendo que despierte enseguida.

Despacio, se levanta y se coloca al final de lo pies de Yuuri, separa sus piernas y se pone entre ellas, frota su erección con la contraria, haciendo que un gemido quedo escape de los labios del japonés. Con sus manos baja la cinturilla y deja libre el miembro del omega. Su boca enseguida le da cobijo, con lamidas pequeñas y besos húmedos, luego se la mete por entera.

—Yura...— gime en el estupor del sueño, el ruso encorva las piernas del otro y lo más rápido y delicado posible, le quita la ropa interior. Separándose de su erección, se quita su camiseta y vuelve a llevarse el pene a su boca, Yuuri se remueve, y embiste en la boca del peli plateado, Viktor acaricia sus testículos y roza el perineo, unas cinco estocadas más y se viene en la boca del contrario. El ruso no lo traga, lo deja caer en su mano para lubricar al chico ya que no está en celo. O eso cree hasta que ve su entrada abriéndose y cerrándose, requiriendo atención y el dulce olor de las feromonas... típicas del celo.

Viktor sonríe triunfal...es su Omega.

Con dos dedos y la esencia de Yuuri, busca dilatarlo, un jadeo sale de sus belfos, y mueve sus dedos largos en su interior, luego tres...y cuatro.

El ruso libera su erección y la apoya en la abertura, ya no hay vuelta atrás, se dice y de un momento a otro, arremete en lo profundo de su canal apretado, que se ciñe a su polla.

El japonés abre los párpados abruptamente, despertando de su sueño húmedo y sus ojos se abren todavía más al notar a su instructor dentro de él. Siente la polla dura y grande, llenándolo por completo como muchas veces el ruso menor lo hace, tocando su próstata con su sola extensión. Su respuesta es automática: sus pupilas se dilatan y se nublan con el deseo, sus labios se abren y dejan escapar un gemido satisfecho. El ruso lo mira sorprendido con aquel rostro de vicioso, de hambre por el placer y ser llenado. El olor a omega en celo se vuelca con violencia en la habitación, llamando a la bestia de Viktor. Extiende más sus piernas y el japonés coloca sus dedos en su entrada como si intentará abrirse más para abarcar la polla del otro.

Se acabó el tiempo de espera cuando lentamente embiste a su chico, se abre paso recorriendo su cavidad, un nuevo quejido, se retuerce ante la sensación, boquea en busca de aire, sus mejillas arreboladas y sus ojos desaparecen tras sus párpados.

Viktor lo ve con sus ojos celestes oscurecidos a un azul índigo, grabándose aquellas expresiones tan provocadoras y eróticas.

El japonés echa su cabeza hacia atrás, gime, mientras las embestidas son lentas y tortuosas, se siente vacío un segundo y después placenteramente lleno. Tiene calor y con la poca cordura que le queda, se quita su camiseta, estando desnudo por completo.

El hombre ya no puede pensar, la necesidad de ser rudo es demasiada.

Arremete brutalmente contra su cálido interior, haciendo que ambos pierdan la cabeza por la conexión, la lujuria carnal, los gemidos y jadeos. —¡Vitya, más fuerte!— grita mientras sus uñas se encajan en sus hombros y van con toda la intención de dejar marcas. —¡Más duro!— el sudor, los quejidos de Yuuri, están tan apegados que no sabrían decir donde empieza uno y termina el otro.—Vity...a...sí— toca su próstata repetidas veces, haciendo que se corra en sus pechos. Pero la noche no termina ahí...al menos hasta que el ruso anude y esté satisfecho.

(*)

Yuri Plisetsky va al departamento del anciano, ha esperado veinte minutos en la pista para calentar y le ha mandado infinidad de mensajes al japonés y a su entrenador para saber que ambos se quedaron dormidos. Hoy en la noche es el evento pero odia que lo dejen plantado.

Toca la puerta repetidas veces y nadie atiende.

—Vit...¡ahí!— gime el omega mientras el ruso bombea en su interior a un ritmo febril. —¡Mierda, sí, ahí, más! — se aferra a las sábanas debajo de él, las manos de Viktor amasan sus nalgas y las abren todavía más, dejando ver como su polla es devorada por ese pequeño agujero. Yuuri muerde las sábanas, no sabe qué hora es y en donde está su celular, pero todo eso se pierde cuando su próstata es tocada nuevamente. La posición cambia y ahora está sentado en el regazo del ruso, apoya su espalda en su pecho y deja que bese y lama su cuello, esas acciones lo estremecen. Su cuerpo duele en todos lados pero no puede detectar, no cuando está en celo, el descanso no sirvió de nada, Viktor reboza de energía y no deja de buscar a su cuerpo. Típico de alfa en celo.

Plisetsky está furioso y por muy irrespetuoso que sea, va a entrar con la copia que tiene de la llave, quiso hacerlo por las buenas pero parece que tiene que usar otros recursos.

Abre la puerta y va hacia la habitación del ruso, encontrándola vacía, las sábanas hechas y sabe que no ha dormido allí. Un nudo se forma en su estómago.

Está en el pasillo, yendo hacia la habitación de invitados donde es el cuarto del japonés y puede escuchar a los resortes del colchón, los jadeos y gemidos de gata en celo de Yuuri.

Furioso abre la puerta, encontrándose a los dos desaparecidos follando como conejos. El ruso le sonríe victorioso mientras embiste en el ano del nipón, sacando un quejido de éste. El moreno se encuentra en el regazo del ruso, con su rostro dando hacia él pero dándole la espalda a Viktor.

—Yu...— gime el moreno cuando lo ve pero es interrumpido por un jadeo cuando el ruso vuelve a meterse dentro de él.

—No sabías que gozabas de vitalidad, viejo— el tono mortalmente serio hace que los movimientos se detengan. —Robando los cerdos ajenos, eh— Yuuri cierra sus párpados, descansando de toda la actividad. El calor es insoportable, también ha reaccionado a Viktor como su alfa.

—Es mío. Siempre lo fue.

—Es mi destinado— refuta el rubio.

—Imposible. Es el mío— Yuuri no tiene la paciencia para decirles que ambos son sus alfas, su cuerpo necesita la actividad, pero podía actuar. El alfa menor se acerca y el omega usa esa oportunidad para tocar su erección por sobre los pantalones deportivos, deteniendo la acción del ruso. —¿Qué...?— el japonés mueve su cadera, reanudando los movimientos, cortando lo que sea que diría el ruso.

—Yura...por favor...— su voz suena rota y parece rogar por el tacto del ruso.


End file.
